Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Merlin= |-|Original Form= Summary Merlin is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. The greatest mage in all of Brittania, she goes missing after the Sins were declared outlaws and went into hiding. She later reappears as the adviser of Arthur Pendragon, the newly crowned king of Camelot. Infamous for her insatiable desire for knowledge, she has manipulated the Holy Knights, Goddess Clan, and the Demon Clan to obtain what she desires, but she holds a soft spot for her protege Arthur as well as her fellow Sin Escanor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Possibly 6-C Name: Merlin, Lady Merlin, Crimson Pig Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Though she stopped aging at 30) Classification: Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Greatest Mage in all of Britannia, Daughter of Belialin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Telekinesis, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Can manipulate the time of her spells, Forcefield Creation, Spammable Mass BFR, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (Shrank Grayroad until it was small enough to fit into a test tube and can shrink herself and others with her Minimum Tablets), Resistance (Blessed with resistance to Possession, Brainwashing, Magic and Demonic Curses), Immunity to Age Manipulation, Stat Amping (Can amplify the magic power of her allies), Power Nullification (Can negate magic and items enchanted with it), Soul Manipulation (Can transfer her soul into another container in the event of being completely incapacitated), Attack Reflection (Can generate a barrier that reflects all force turned against it), Expert Artificer, Can extract someone's power and store it somewhere else Attack Potency: City level via power-scaling (She rarely fights directly, but she should be at least on par with her fellow Sins and is far superior to her apprentice, Vivian, who managed to harm a sealed Meliodas, Knocked out Meliodas and extracted his power in the past) | Possibly Island level (The mere mention of her heritage caused the Ten Commandments to completely lose their composure, she defeated the likes of Grayroad with a single, casual spell) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Casually teleported Vivian, who bombarded Meliodas with magical projectiles and could keep pace with him, dozens of times until she collapsed of exhaustion), supplemented by Teleportation | Massively Hypersonic+ (Grayroad was unable to escape her Endless Whirl) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman. Far higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level via power-scaling. | Likely Island level (One of her barriers was stretched around the entire city of Camelot and capable to withstand several hits from Albion which is a golem with similar magical energy to Demon Hendrickson, Galand was also incapable of breaking Perfect Cube. Took a serious attack from Zeldris) Stamina: Superhuman. As the most powerful mage in Britannia, she is able to continuously cast powerful spells without issue. Along with her ability, "Infinity", she is able to make even the most costly spells last for as long as she wishes without any effort on her part. Range: At least a kilometer, likely higher, at least 299km casting radius, at least several hundred kilometers teleportation radius (she teleported the sins from Liones to Camelot in one go) Standard Equipment: Her sacred treasure, Aldan a small sphere of energy that can serve as an emergency container for her soul should her main body be incapacitated, Various Magic Items (as explained below). Intelligence: Merlin is widely regarded to be Britannia's greatest mage, easily fooling the Great Holy Knights into believing she had an army and casually defeating Vivian, her former apprentice, who had become Liones' most powerful magician in her absence. While she has a variety of offensive spells at her disposal, she rarely fights in direct combat as she prefers more roundabout methods, rapidly teleporting foes until they are incapacitated by vertigo and attempting to lie to Galan to buy time for the other Sins. In addition to her magical prowess, she is also an excellent researcher who is willing to study demon magic (and has been doing so far longer than even Hendrickson) and developed several magical items to aid her allies in their endeavors. However, after her revival and realization of her own power, she took to the offensive and casually captured the likes of Grayroad with a single spell. Weaknesses: Merlin is sometimes too playful for her own good, Her teleportation has a vast but limited range, Her magic has an extremely brief but exploitable casting time, Can only use Absolute Cancel with her bare hands unless she uses an Incantation Orb, of which she has a limited supply, Infinity can only be utilized in conjunction with another spell (i.e. she must encase a foe in ice before freezing time around them), but this does not seem to apply to herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: PerfectCube.PNG|Perfect Cube ErasingPerfectCube.PNG|Merlin erasing Perfect Cube Merlin's Absolute Cancel.jpg|Explaining Absolute Cancel BlackoutArrow.PNG|Merlin using Power Amplify with Gowther's Blackout Arrow MerlinRepeatedBFR.PNG|Merlin repeatedly teleporting Vivian RepeatedBFR2.PNG|Teleported into submission MerlinWaterDragons.PNG|Water Dragons MerlinFireStorm.PNG|Fire Storm MerlinIceMagic.PNG|Merlin using basic Ice Magic MerlinIceMagic2.png|Continued ExterminateRay.png|Exterminate Ray EndlessWhirl1.PNG|Endless Whirl EndlessWhirl2.PNG|Continued EndlessWhirl3.PNG|Final Result Abilities Infinity: Merlin's signature magic ability, it allows her to manipulate time around her to spells to make them everlasting, allowing ice to remain frozen for eternity, granting fire the ability to burn endlessly, or stopping her internal time to prevent herself from aging or succumbing to disease. Through this ability she was also able to slowly analyze the Commandment placed upon her by Galand and prevent any of the Commandments from affecting her again along with her natural genetic resistance. * Absolute Cancel (絶対強制解除, Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo): By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the magic is particularly powerful it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. * Magic Cancel (魔力解除, Maryoku Kaijo): A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * Location (探知, Tanchi): A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. * Power Amplify (魔力増強, Maryoku Zōkyō): A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. * Perfect Cube (完璧なる立方体, Kanpeki naru Rippōtai): A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world; the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * Shunkan Ido (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; literally meaning "Teleportation"): High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide. Her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician and quickly disoriented Vivian by rapidly teleporting her to various dangerous locales with little delay in between. ** Apport (物体転移, Buttai Ten'i; literally meaning "Object Transition"): A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. * Water Dragons: Merlin shapes a nearby body of water into a series of serpents that can be used to attack or for her allies to ride on. * Fire Storm: Merlin engulfs her target in flame, completely roasting them. A casual blast from this spell was enough to thoroughly cook a giant kraken the size of a skyscraper. * Ice Magic: By using "run-of-the-mill" Ice Magic, Merlin is able to erect giant sculptures of ice that will remain frozen until for as long as she wills it. In addition, when combined with Infinity, those locked inside will be kept in suspended animation, preventing them from moving, regaining consciousness, or succumbing to the effects of parasitic infestation as time itself has been stopped around them. * Exterminate Ray: Merlin fires a beam of energy that instantly incinerates anything caught in the line of fire. * Endless Whirl: Merlin conjures a massive cyclone powerful enough to completely demolish Liones Castle and sucks her intended targets towards her. She can also shrink her targets to a miniscule size, allowing them, and the cyclone, to be kept inside of a test tube. * Curse Engagement: A spell with which Merlin creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Lemada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by bruises that are becoming larger and once these bruises cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim is unable to ever remove the ring. Magic Items Cure_Angel_anime.png|Cure Angel Minimum_Tablets.png|Minimum Tablets Prototype_Peace_Amulet.png|Peace Amulet Balor's_Power_Eye.png|Balor's Power Eye Goddess_Amber_anime.png|Goddess Amber Incantation_Orb_Anime.png|Incantation Orb * No. 9: Needle of Humanification: A needle that can mutant creatures to have humanoid bodies. * No. 48: Cure Angel: A demonic caterpillar-like creature that is used for healing. * No. 172: Minimum Tablets: Based on the spores released by the Chicken-Matango, the Minimum Tablet is capable of shrinking the size of the consumer. The effects of one single pill will last seven hours after being consumed. * No. 174: Peace Amulet: A special wristband that will pacify the wearer and eliminate their negative emotions. Merlin used this to keep Gowther from turning on the rest of the Sins after the incident with Diane and the destruction of his armor. * Balor's Power Eye: Named after the One-Eyed God, Balor, the Eye grants the ability of viewing other character's fighting prowess in the form of numerical values which are split into 3 categories: Power, Strength and Spirit. * Goddess Amber: A stone that will affect demonic beings within a specific radius. It is used by Veronica to seal Meliodas on Hendrickson's orders. However, it is not absolute, as it eventually cracked as Meliodas released his demonic power. * Incantation Orbs: A series of magical orbs that activate a spell upon destruction. This allows Merlin to quickly cast spells in extremely short spans of time and use her Absolute Cancel from a distance. *'Magic Glasses:' Merlin gave these to Escanor so that he could stay at his night form during the day. Other: Not to be confused with any other similarly - named characters or the historical person she is named after. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post Timeskip/Post Revival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kakine Teitoku (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kakine's Profile (Post-Revival Kakine and Pre-Timeskip Merlin were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sadists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hybrids